


Fireworks

by morethanwords



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"when you put these men together you're bound to get fireworks"</p><p>Fiery and feisty College au</p><p>written for the Klaine Summer Challenge 2016</p><p>week 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Kurt sighed with annoyance… spotting the tie on the door handle of his dorm room. This was the third time this week Blaine had had a girl over, to get up to.. well he didn't really want to go there.. but basically it was two o'clock in the morning and he had a class at nine.. and he needed to get some sleep. Right now.

He kicked the door once.. to hopefully wake Blaine.. or warn him.. before grabbing his phone to call the man.

Blaine answered groggily. 'Hi Kurt…'

"I'm coming in.." Kurt snapped. "For christ's sake Blaine… I've got an early start tomorrow. It's beyond a joke."

There was some shuffling and murmuring before Blaine came back to him. "S'okay. come in."

Kurt let himself in the door.. storming into the room.. flinging the tie on the floor. A small, pretty blonde haired girl shuffling her way out… shoes in hand, obviously trying to keep out of Kurt's way.

Kurt glared at Blaine.. who was seemingly naked in bed… a thin sheet just about covering his nether regions.. smiling up at him apologetically. For some reason it made Kurt feel inexplicably angry. In Kurt's eyes, Blaine was able to have it all, or so it seemed… a regular sex life, good college grades, tons of friends and absolutely no obvious worries.

Kurt on the other hand was behind with his work, despite staying in the library until ridiculous times of the night.. and his sex life was pretty much non existent. He'd had such high hopes for college being a fun and liberating time of his life.. instead he was constantly tired and stressed and wondering what the hell he was doing. 

"For fucks sake Blaine.. this is my room too you know." Kurt was seething. "And do you even know her name?"

Blaine's smile dropped. "Okay.. okay. Keep your hair on. I knew you'd be late so I invited 'Amy' (he emphasised her name) over. We just fell asleep.. that's all. We didn't mean to."

"If you were doing a real subject.. you wouldn't have time for all this sleeping around and partying every evening. Some of us have proper work to do Blaine," Kurt snapped, starting to get ready for bed.

"I take offence at that Kurt. musical theatre is a real subject.. and hard work. Especially when you add in the all the extra curriculars I'm expected to take. And there's my job too." Blaine explained, even though he knew he'd get no sympathy from his roommate.

"Oh didums," Kurt sing songed. "Poor over worked little Blaine. If you were taking creative writing, like me.. then you'd know what 'actual' work was." Kurt didn't add that it was mainly because he was such a perfectionist.. often rewriting whole pieces of work that had already taken him hours to complete.. that he often was up half the night working. 

"Think what you like," Blaine sighed. "It's too late to argue."

Kurt turned out the light, climbing into bed..blissfully satisfied as soon as his head hit his expensive pillows. "Yeah," he agreed tiredly. He really needed to get more sleep.. five or six hours a night was nowhere near enough.. and the lack of sleep was doing nothing for his temper, never mind effecting his performance in everything he did. 

"Kurt.." Blaine whispered after a while. 

"Hmm?"

"Are you still awake?" 

"What do you think?"

"Okay.. yeah." Blaine laughed quietly. "Can I come in your bed?" he asked after a lot of rustling of bedclothes.

Kurt rolled his eyes.. even though he knew Blaine couldn't see. "As long as you're wearing clothes. I don't want that naked dick anywhere near me.. not after what you've been doing this evening."

"My dick is perfectly clothed," Blaine said, snapping the elastic waistband of his boxers that he'd slipped on. He climbed into bed behind Kurt, spooning up behind him.. settling in for the night.

Kurt always marvelled how, even though Blaine was significantly the smaller of the two of them, he fitted around Kurt's body just fine.. as if he were meant to be there… and the best thing of all.. Kurt always had the best night's sleep whenever he was wrapped in Blaine's arms.

************

Kurt loved sharing a room with Blaine.. and when he'd awoken the following morning he'd sworn to himself that he was going to try to be a bit nicer to him. Blaine was fully entitled to have visitors to their room and he knew that Blaine would be happy to keep out if Kurt ever chose to bring anyone home for a bit of fun. 

It wasn't Blaine's fault that Kurt chose not to sleep around.. but that just wasn't his scene. And anyway.. there was only one person who had Kurt's heart.. and that was Blaine. Blaine who brought girls back to his room on a regular basis. Blaine who made Kurt feel sick with jealousy every time he did so. Blaine who was happy to cuddle up with him in bed.. but that was as far as it'd probably ever go.. and Kurt was trying hard to accept the fact.

Try as he might though, Kurt was unable to stop blowing up at Blaine when things got too much. They'd planned a visit to a local theatre together.. just the two of them.. and Blaine had to call it off at the last minute. Kurt had felt too disappointed to even try to be nice about it.

It was in the dining hall, when they were eating lunch with a big group of others that Blaine broke the news to Kurt… and Kurt knew he was making a scene.. but he couldn't really help it. "That's right.. just drop me when something better comes along. That's all I am to you.. someone who doesn't matter."

"That's not true. I've a friend in trouble right now… and you must know I wouldn't let you down unless it was something urgent," Blaine defended, his eyes pleading with Kurt.

"Glad I'm down the bottom of your list of important friends," Kurt said loudly.

"You know that's not true.. and please don't shout. Not here." Blaine looked close to tears, but Kurt was on a roll.

"I've turned down plenty of other arrangements to keep the evening free for you. Because I'd 'promised'. I don't know if that word means anything to you Blaine.." Kurt's face was red.. he'd probably storm off soon… he knew it.. and most of the friends they were sitting with knew it, for these squabbles between them were regular occurrences. They were both as dramatic as each other, and they'd be best of friends again the next day.

**************

That night Kurt did the one thing he'd always promised himself he wouldn't do. He invited Chandler from his creative writing class out for drinks.. and then back to his room afterwards. He didn't even like Chandler that much, but the boy asked him out on a weekly basis.. and was ideal to show Blaine just how much he 'didn't' care.

Kurt laid back in his bed, letting Chandler suck him off.. with absolutely no inclination to return the favour. Luckily Chandler had been so infatuated with Kurt, for so long, that he came all by himself.. just by being allowed the privilege of wrapping his lips around Kurt's cock.

He let Chandler pass out in his bed after.. he'd kick him out if and when Blaine ever got home. There was no tell tale tie hanging on the room door.. so Blaine would only find out when he came in. He'd probably be surprised it was Chandler, to be fair, knowing Kurt's history with the 'rather annoying boy'…. but Kurt didn't care right now.

Blaine came back just after midnight, his eyes wide as he watched Chandler slink out of the room. Kurt couldn't bear the look of disappointment on Blaine's face when their eyes met.. rolling over to face the wall when he couldn't look at him anymore.. letting big fat tears fall from his eyes.

Blaine didn't say anything.. and it was the silence that killed Kurt more than anything. He'd done it to get back at Blaine.. to make him jealous? He didn't really know.. but he'd ended up hurting himself more than Blaine. And then there was Chandler.. he'd used him.. and that wasn't the Kurt Hummel that he wanted to be. He'd have to apologise to him tomorrow.. make some pathetic excuses, because even though he got on Kurt's nerves most of the time.. he didn't deserve that.

Kurt gave a relaxed sigh of relief when he felt Blaine slip in the bed behind him… placing a soft kiss on the back of Kurt's neck before pressing his bare chest against Kurt's naked back.. and suddenly all felt right in the world. Kurt linked his fingers with Blaine's where they lay on Kurt's stomach, drifting off to sleep with a little less self loathing than he'd had a few moments ago.

*************

It was Lauren that started it. Over the past few weeks Kurt had unloaded on her several times. She was one of the few people that knew how Kurt felt about Blaine and somehow she always managed to make him feel better, both about himself and the whole 'fancy your straight friend' debacle. Kurt had been feeling especially fragile since his evening out with Chandler, so Lauren had suggested meeting for coffee.

Lauren was a great, but unlikely friend for Kurt. She was loud and gregarious.. but also good at being sensitive when he was feeling down, motivating him when all he wanted to do was to curl up in a corner. They'd first met in the very coffee shop where they were meeting today, when she'd chosen to strike up conversation with him while they queued in the coffee line.. and they hadn't looked back since.

"Look Kurt.. there's something I overheard recently. I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not.. especially as you've been a bit stressed recently.. but maybe you deserve to know." Lauren broke off a piece of the cookie they'd bought to share, still hesitating over her decision.

"What is it?" Kurt's interest was piqued.

"It involves Mr Lover Boy.. and it may not be true.. you know just a rumour.. so.." she popped the cookie piece in her mouth, making Kurt wait.

"I know. I know." he hurried. "I've been at this college long enough to know what the gossip mill is like. Just tell me."

"It was a couple of guys talking. They seemed to know of another guy who'd possibly had a 'thing' with Blaine. The reason it had come up though is even more interesting.."

"Oh god.. what?"

"Apparently Blaine had overheard someone insulting you. He had to be restrained from hitting the guy who'd said it.. who then accused him of.. and I quote, 'wanting to give you one up the ass'. Blaine had told him that he'd be honoured if you would let him.. and that you were too good for him and anyone else at this damn college." 

Kurt felt dizzy. He shook his head. "For starters Blaine would 'never' get in a fight with anyone.. and I don't know whether that can be true about him not being completely straight." As Kurt spoke, visions went through his head of Blaine curled up with him in bed most nights.. and his stomach did a little flutter of hope.

Lauren made a decision. "Bring him to the party on Saturday night… I've a feeling there might be 'something' in it." 

"Oh I wasn't planning on going to that," Kurt swallowed heavily. He hated college parties… and anyway he hardly ever touched alcohol.

"Come on Kurt.. there's nothing to lose."

"I hope you're right," Kurt said with a wry smile.

***********

Blaine agreed to the party with a lot more enthusiasm than Kurt would've thought. So Kurt decided it was time to plan his outfit… and actually get a bit excited about it.

Maybe it was nerves.. he didn't know.. but on the day of the party, he and Blaine had the biggest argument they'd ever had. Kurt knew he'd been the main cause of it.. unable to stop himself from nitpicking about anything and everything.. until the usually tolerant Blaine, snapped. The other members of their dorms were cowering in their rooms as things were thrown.. and broken.. and they shouted and screamed at each other, saying hurtful things they didn't really mean.

They were both openly crying by the time they collapsed, exhausted on to Kurt's bed. Blaine's t-shirt was torn.. half the buttons were missing from Kurt's shirt.. and the whole room was carpeted in loose paper which was going to take an age to sort out later.. and both of their favourite mugs, had been smashed to smithereens. 

"You need to learn to shut up," Blaine growled, pulling Kurt closer by the scruff of his collar.

"Make me..," Kurt said through gritted teeth, tears still pouring down his cheeks. He'd never cried in front of Blaine before, and he was angry that he'd let himself.. and still angry with Blaine.. for just being Blaine.

"I will. I will. I'm going to 'so' shut you up," Blaine promised shakily.. before planting his mouth firmly over Kurt's… kissing him until they were both gasping for breath… hard and desperate.. and a little scared. 

"Can we not go to the party?" Kurt whispered, shivering as his erection pressed against Blaine's through their clothes, making them both groan.

"No? Yeah.. okay.." Blaine said with a nervous chuckle, his voice low. "What do.. you..?"

"Straight.." Kurt interrupted. "Are you not straight? Or are you? I don't know.."

"I've dabbled both ways.. but no one makes me feel the way you do, Kurt."

"Good." Kurt tucked his head against Blaine's neck with a small sigh. "I'll text Lauren and tell her we're too busy tidying our room to go to the party."

***********

"What did Lauren say?" Blaine asked as they sat on the floor of their room, much, much later.. picking up and smoothing out all the rumpled paperwork that they'd strewn everywhere.

"Oh she totally didn't believe me that we were tidying .." Kurt smiled, "until I sent her photo of the room."

"Ah.."

"Then.. I don't know.. she asked if we'd been having 'angry sex' or 'make up sex'…" Kurt blushed.

Blaine reached his hand out to Kurt's.. pulling the boy into his lap. "They both sound pretty wonderful to me," Blaine smiled, smoothing his hands down Kurt's naked back and slipping his underwear down at the back to reveal the rounded globes of Kurt's ass.. teasing his hands over them.. until a lovely little wet circle appeared in his boxers where they were pulled taught over the tip of his growing erection in the front.

"I have to warn you.." Kurt breathed, "I do have a bit of a fiery temper at times.."

"You think I don't know that? Blaine laughed. "I'm sure I can handle it, though... Ready to go again beautiful?"


End file.
